I can see just fine!
by MarriedtoDraco
Summary: Draco is acting weird. More so than usual! Me being Hermione Granger will get to the root of it! What does she find that makes her knees go week? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: All is Queen Rowling's, mine is just the plot and love for DRAMIONE!**

**I can see perfectly fine!**

Of all the peculiar habits and tendencies Malfoy has, most of them can be explained. Yet I find myself at a loss when I see him squinting at a piece of paper he holds in his hand. Sure, he was the head boy and frequently had important correspondence to take care of but then this must be national security special to deserve such attention. Also what is odd is that he is holding the paper just an inch away from his nose and staring at it so hard that he might burn a hole in it.

I sit on the sofa which faces the fireplace and observe him from over the armrest.

I am Hermione Granger and I like… correction… love to observe people, their habits and their half ass attempts at pretending to be what they are obviously not. Right now I observe Draco with a scientific temperament I have no reign over. He has always made me curious and he never disappoints as he always provides priceless insights into his mind. Presently, he lets out a disgruntled groan and moves closer to the fire to continue staring at the scrap.

I cant wait any longer. "Draco, did Dumbledore send this letter to inform you that elephants can spontaneously fly now? Because otherwise no news could be this astonishing"

"Huh? Uh yes yes... It's nothing" he hurriedly crumpled the paper and kept it in his pocket.

With a piqued curiosity, I decide to keep a falcon eye on him over the next few days and get to the root of it.

In potions next day he swaggered into the dungeon and sat at his usual place. Everything was fine until Snape began writing on the board. All of a suddenly he was uneasy at his seat and found an excuse to move to a seat in front of the class. This has never happened in all of the 6 years she has observed him. I look to my side at Harry and Ron and they are blissfully unaware of the class as they doodle on the parchment. I focus on Draco again and catch him looking back at the class to check whether anyone has noticed or not and as his eyes meet my critical eyes he knows I'm on a scent. He is clearly taken aback and hurriedly turns to face the board. Nothing can be more suspicious than how he was acting.

Being the brightest witch of my age, I have a theory about Draco's odd behaviour and decided to observe him more as asking him straight on will get me nothing better than monosyllable replies.

It's evening and Draco is absent during our rounds and this is making my tummy hurt with anxiety. In the past year of being the Heads together. We have become friendly. In fact truth to be told, I have developed a gigantic crush on him. How was it possible not to be in close proximity with him and fall for him? He appeals to a side of me which greatly appreciates puzzles and mysteries. He isn't the most talkative of guys but he is charming even in his silence. He isn't into ostentatious show off now and his demeanour speaks volumes about his maturity skills and change of heart. I am attracted to all that but most of all the occasional smiles he'd pass me when we are on the rounds. This snaps me out of my reverie.

"Draco!"

I run back to the dorm to check on him. As I run to the portrait of Teddy Mosby I cannot not help but feel anxiety creeping up on me. I almost scream the password at him.

"What is happening? Is potter running after you with a hair spray?"

He finally swung open to admit me as I shoot him a death glare, I run inside pell-mell only to find him sitting on the sofa with his head in his palms, elbows resting on his knees and tugging at his hair. I stopped in my track and approached him tentatively. I sit down in front of him on my knees and placed a hand on his knee. He looks up at me and suddenly sits straight up not meeting my eye anymore but even in the fleeting moment I have seen enough. His eyes have veins standing up on them and were in pain.

"Draco, what's wrong? Why didn't you come for the rounds?"

"Headache" and with that he gets up abruptly and walks away.

"You have had headaches before, you don't react this bad to them"

"Well, not everything is for you to know Hermione. Leave me alone tight now, please"

My, oh my, Draco Malfoy, you have just denied me an answer. I will be doubly focused on you now.

* * *

It's a new morning today and Hogwarts is waking up to Earth's day, a muggle concept Dumbledore has insisted on taking up.

"Hogwarts will be celebrating Earth's day next week and Weasleys wizard wheezes will be giving out gifts to those who care enough to wake up and remember. Pip Pip!"

As I head down to the great hall, the 4 house tables are covered by alternating blue and green tablecloths and the ceiling is enchanted to become a gigantic map of the world. It appears beautiful! Lavender and many other girls are wearing colourful badges proclaiming their devotion to mother Earth. I watch them as they hand out pamphlets and try to get a pledge signed as it'd gain them some house points.

Suddenly someone collides with me and I almost fall off the stairs when whoever it is steadies me again. I look up at my saviour and to my delight and surprise it is Draco. I begin to say Thank You but he leaves hurried with a mumbled 'sorry'. I can still see that he is in deep discomfort but why wouldn't he share anything with me? I watch him as he descends the stairs and Parvati approaches him with the pledge. Even though he had no personal regard for such petitions he was polite enough to stop and read the subject matter. Even from a distance I can see him having trouble with reading what is written on the paper but he signs anyways. Just as he is about to move on he glances at the badge Parvati is wearing over her top. He moves closer and starts squinting again to get a better look.

"Draco, listen t-" Before I could have even completed my sentence or move another step he receives a tight slap from Parvati.

As mortified as Draco is he short of sprints back to the dorm. I wish I can stay and correct what has just conspired but I decide to follow him instead. As I approach him he hurriedly stows away something in his trouser pockets.

"Enough is enough Draco, what is up with you?"

He looks at me defiantly "Nothing Hermione. I can't imagine why anything would be"

"Stop it now will you? I know you are having trouble with your eyesight and you are suffering because of it!"

He is shocked momentarily and something gives away inside him. He slowly takes out a case from his pocket.

"Hermione, I cannot possibly wear this. I look like a fool in them"

"This is crazy! Your are messing up your studies and people are thinking of you as a creep apart from all the junk they already feel! And here you are acting like a girl. Looks is what you are thinking about you vain ass-hat!"

"Hermione, Shut up will you? I really really like you and do not want to look at me with these on! Call me stupid or whatever but I do want you to laugh at me when I wear them! "

He is breathing deeply and he is very conscious of his outburst.

"Draco, wear it"

He looks at me for one long moment, takes a long breath and puts on the spectacles he has.

They are frameless and the stems are thin, deep green in colour. His stormy grey eyes look relieved of the pain now and but not of their uncertainty. I can just notice the Slytherin colours and how sexy and elegant he looks.

A small giggle escapes my lips and instantaneously hurt fills Draco's eyes and I know he has taken it in a wrong way.

I step up to him and kissed him lightly. I can't help but smile as he gasps and I kissed him again while pulling him closer.

"Draco, you look handsome and sexy in whatever you wear. You are sexy not because of your expensive clothes but because you carry yourself that way. These glasses look amazing on you and honestly speaking, I even I didn't know that I have a weak spot for them. You should have known! I am a self-proclaimed bookworm! Specs are like bling! And my God, this mature and well-read look makes you so yummy!"

Draco grins sheepishly and places a hand on his heart.

"Hermione, you have no idea how relieved I am right now. I have been so worried. I have literally gone bald with the stress". I can't help but laugh. He is adorable!

"Well then kiss me and tell me how happy you are right now". I detangle from his embrace and run towards a corner. Maybe it is all the romantic movies I watch but I have always wanted a 'boy chases the girl in a room' scene for myself.

He saunters towards me like a sexy bespectacled predator and somehow the playful mood vanishes and I notice I am got breathing hard. I am rooted on the spot when he puts an arm around my waist and with his free tug a rogue lock of my hair behind my ear. He leans in and kisses me like I have never been in my life and makes my knees go weak. After a minute as we break for air I notice that his glasses have fogged up.

"Oops, sorry it got clouded"

He laughs and says,

"Don't worry babe, I can see just fine!"

* * *

Trying my hand at present tense writing style. One of my Initial fics.

**Please review** and point out the ares of improvement! ^_^


End file.
